


Teen Titans Rebirth

by JoyFire55



Series: Teen Titans Rebirth: Teenage Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Brotherly Love, Crushes, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship, Homesickness, Hormones, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Team Bonding, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFire55/pseuds/JoyFire55
Summary: Teen Titans adventures with the rebirth gang including Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes). Join them on their journeys dealing as young superheroes and teenagers. Side characters including hormones, puberty, cringe worthy moments (not excluding memes and vines), teenage angst, annoying and frustrating crushes, and second hand embarrassment from not only the team itself, but also from annoying older brothers.*Warnings: Bad Grammar (I'm trying), cursing, second hand embarrassment, cringe moments, sensitive topics, and possible smut*





	Teen Titans Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> The leader for this Teen Titans group is Starfire because she is probably the most mature person there (I am using the Starfire from the Red Hood and Outlaws series). I know that Starfire isn't a teenager and is an adult, but I think she is essential to keep the Titans together.
> 
> This story will not follow the any of the comic or movie series and is a standoff series of its own. Although, I may add concepts from said comics or movie series.
> 
> Please be in mind that I have horrible grammar, so I will try my best throughout this series. I mostly made this story out of enjoyment purposes, so I may not post constantly. There may be adult issues and will touch sensitive issues in this story.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this series and comment any suggestions.
> 
> (Also in this series I want to try to explore different relationships both platonic and romantic.)

Sweat slides down his forehead and rolls down on the side of his face. Humidity in the air slowly rises as the young boy pushes his body to the limits. Robin knows he has to stop at some point, but he has been in bed rest for ten days because of a sprained ankle. Starfire was persistent on enforcing bed rest for Damian, saying he should get proper rest since he is a growing boy.

Slashing a hologram in half as it dissipates into pixels, Robin wipes the sweat off his face. Grumbling at the amount of sweat, he silently cursed himself for not trying to sneak in more workout sets. Even if Starfire prohibited him from using his ankle, he should have worked more on his arms, back and abdomen, but unable to do so with her consistent hawk-like stare.

After ten more minutes of fighting the hologram dummies, Robin stops the exercise and decided to take a break.

Sitting down on the bench, he opens the water bottle and slowly sips in the contents.

Three days to many. He mostly healed at least three days early of his prescribed resting period. But no. Starfire says he should at least get three more days of rest. Now he has to make up the lost three days along with the seven days of rest. 

Robin glances at the digital clock on the opposite wall and it reads “2:29 am”. Time to get back to bed before anybody notices. As Robin silently walks through the hallways to his room he hears faint sobbing. Walking to the opened door balcony, Beast Boy sits on the floor facing the night sky, crying.

Damian stops at his tracks, not knowing what to do or comprehend why Beast Boy is crying. Then he remembers today’s date. January 16th. The day Marie Logan died, his mother. With the piece of information in his mind, he does not know what to do. Within the midst of his thinking, Garfield notices Robin.

Both stare at each other when Beast Boy says “Great what do you want?”.

Damian stays quiet, unable to form words, when Garfield continues to speak.

“What you heard me and going to make fun of me? You must be enjoying this huh? Look at this everybody! Beast Boy is bawling his eyes out! What a baby!” Garfield sniffs and glares through red-rimmed eyes.

“No! Th-that’s not …” Damian stutters and curses himself for being catch off guard.

“Then what? It looks to me that you are just standing there and watching me cry my eyes out! Look if you are just going to stand there, you should leave-”

“You need someone to talk to?”

Both of them are surprised by the proposal coming from Damian’s mouth. Damian himself didn’t know what possessed him from saying that, but he blames Grayson.

“I-that would be nice,” Garfield responds.

Without hesitation, Damian walks over to the space next to Garfield and takes a seat.

There is a moment of awkward silence between the two young heroes.

Garfield begins and says “You know I accept the fact that Marie… my mom died,” another sniffle “, but it doesn’t mean it still hurts. I miss her so much a-and seeing the crashed car in the w-waterfall and h-h-her body-”.

“Stop. Breathe with me. In… Out… In… Out… That’s it.” Damian says calmly as he turns Garfield face towards him and brings Garfield’s hand to his chest.

Garfield breathes in and out until there is just a hitch in his breath.

“T-thanks, ” Garfield's mumbles.

“It’s okay.”

Another moment of silence.

“What was your mother like?”

Garfield pauses and begins to speak “She was the best mom in the world…”

-This is a time skip-

The early morning came and the two young heroes dragged themselves to the dining room. Garfield plops himself onto one of the many high chairs and rests his head on the counter. 

Damian slowly walks, not shuffling, to a cabinet with the tea bags in them along with other non-perishable food items. He took out two earl grey tea parcels. How he long for cardamom tea, with its strong aroma and comforting familiarity. Don’t get him wrong, earl grey tea is quite delicious, but he yearns for cardamom. As he opens the paper package around the tea bag, he wishes to make his own tea. Not just putting water filled mug and sticking into the microwave for a minute, then sticking the tea bag into it. But boiling water in the kettle and letting it boil until it is a rolling boil. Scooping out the right amount of tea leaves, letting it sink to the bottom of the kettle.

Damian watches the tea bag seep into the microwaved water. Mint or Chamomile would be nice too. Damian looks over at Garfield. Definitely Chamomile.

After the recommended five minutes of seeping the earl grey tea, he brings over two mugs to the dining table along with sugar and milk.

Garfield looks up when a mug is placed in front of him.

“This for me?” Garfield asks.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Garfield takes a sip of the tea and puts it down and reaches for the sugar and milk.

After putting in the preferred amounts, both boys sip their tea in silence. The sun paints the sky with few but bright reds, oranges and yellows streams of light, contrasting against the the dark blue and purple canvas. Damian wishes he has his color pencils or paints with him.

Click.

Damian turns toward the noise and sees Garfield with his phone out, taking a picture of the view.

“What are you doing?”

“The view is beautiful. Have to post.”

Damian raises an eyebrow and pulls out his phone, looking at Garfield’s “TheRealBeastBoy” Instagram account. Among the numerous vegetarian food pictures from various restaurants and in field pictures, the vibrant sunset picture is added to the group of nature pictures. It’s a pretty good reference picture for later.

“Oh shit,” Garfield whispers.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look! It’s 6:03 am!”

Garfield flashes the bright screen into Damian’s eyes. Damian squints his eyes. On the screen it says 6:03 am. Now its 6:04 am.

Garfield groans into his arms, “Starfire planned an rigorous training program today and I didn’t get any sleep!”

Said leader mentioned, Starfire enters the kitchen with a smile on her face.

“Beast Boy, Robin, why are you two up early in the morning?” Starfire asks.

Garfield just groans into his arms and saying something suspiciously like ‘I’m going to die today’ either or ‘Bury my body with the Earth’ but definitely ‘Goodbye cruel world’.

Damian decided to be generous and take pity on the worn boy and says “Starfire. Since I am free of my injury, I request the assistance from Beast Boy for a personal assignment.”

Starfire pauses and a smile widens on her face.

“Robin if you wanted to hang out with Beast Boy, you should have said so.”

“What! It is not like that!”

“Well now that I've thinking about it. I’ve been pushing you guys for quite a while and it would be wise to give you another day of rest… ”

“W-wait! That is not what I meant-”

“...And it has been a while since the Titans went to hang out,” Starfire thinks for a moment “Yes! Today will be a day of relaxation. We shall go have fun.”

Damian stands there with a shocked face. That isn’t what he meant!

-Another time skip-

One hour later and necessary supplies later, the Teen Titans were in front of the beach.

“So… I heard that this was your idea Robin,” Raven says casually.

“Tt. It was a misunderstanding.”

“Sure it was.”

Before Damian could retort, Starfire brought the Titans’ attention towards her.

“Okay Titans. I know I have been pushing everybody lately in their training. So I propose we have a day of relaxation here at the beach. The separate changing rooms are over there for the boys and girls. Now let's go get changed and have some fun!”

After the Titans change into their respective swimsuits, Jaime lets out a sigh.

“Isn’t this great! A day at the beach! Who knew?” Jaime says stretching his arms upward.

“Hey guys, I’m just wondering, what do you think the girls are going to wear?” Garfield says with waggling eyebrows.

Garfield, Kaldur, and Wally wear red swimming trunks with white stripes for Garfield, black for Kaldur, and yellow for Wally. Jaime wears blue trunks while Damian wears a black short swimsuit with a white jacket and black goggles.

“Dude, don’t say that! What if Starfire or Raven hears us!” Wally hisses at Garfield.

“I’m pretty sure they would whip our asses if they heard us talking about them,” Jaime says.

“Relax. I’m not going to flirt with them… just appreciate-”

“That is just as worst!”

The group of male superheroes heard a couple of gasps and groans and turn to see what caused that noise.

Garfield, Kaldor, Wally and Jaime pause at the sight.

Starfire wears a purple bikini, revealing her rich sun-kissed skin and long legs. Her long warm color flowing hair floats, giving her a surreal look. Heck, somehow the sand glimmers around her. She looks like a beach goddess.

Damian looks at the boys with a scoff.

Hormonal teenage boys.

Damian you are one too.

Shut up inside Damian.

Next to Starfire, Raven sports a modest black swimsuit that covers most of her cleavage with intricate lace designs, a straw sunhat, and sunglasses.

Damian, getting bored of watching the hormonal teenage boys, looks around the beach.

Something rising from the water that catches his eyes. Glistening tanned skin, along with a chiseled six pack and toned body. Flowing black locks of wet hair. Oh my gosh, is that a red speedo?

Damian struggles to keep himself from staring at the man that looks like Greek warrior, but ends up taking another peek.

Damn he is hot. Hotter than the fire Prometheus gave to the humans. Shit, he’s gay for the lifeguard. Maybe he should accidentally drown himself… 

“Ah-hem.”

Damian whips his head and sees Raven with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Robin you might want to stop staring before he notices.”

“I-I’m not- that-”

Damian stutters around his words, grasping them like straws as he tries to piece them into coherent sentences, but fails.

“Robin, I’m just teasing. It’s okay.”

"Tt."

Raven waits for a response, but Damian refuses to say anything. After a while, Raven shrugs and turns to see what the rest of Titans are doing. With Raven turning her attention to the Titans, Damian continues to stare at the lifeguard.

-Garfield POV-

Garfield feels like a lucky man (boy). There is Starfire in her golden skin glory. He isn't the only dude or gal here staring at her, who wouldn't?

He heard a scoff next to him, coming from Robin. Man Robin is so uptight. But he wasn't a bad person.

Especially what happened this morning.

A wave of sadness and gratefulness wash over him. Sadness because today is his mother's death even though he accepted what happened. It still hurts. Gratefulness because of Robin's comfort which was surprising. This thought made him realize that Robin is human, despite the bratty and stubborn attitude.

Speaking of Robin, Garfield turns his head to face Robin. Who is pretty much ogling at the lifeguard. A male lifeguard.

Don't get him wrong, he has nothing wrong with those attracted to the same gender. But he never considered Robin gay. Or bisexual. Or pansexual. Or- you get I mean.

"Hey Amigo. Do you see what I'm seeing?" Jaime says to Garfield.

"That Robin is looking at the lifeguard?"

"Yes. And you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Set him up with the lifeguard."

Garfield looks at Jaime with a surprised look.

"Uh... why?"

"Heard from Raven that he saved us from Starfire's torture for today. So maybe as a favor, we should get him paired off with the lifeguard."

"You sure that this is a great idea? Wouldn't Robin disagree with us and say something like 'I don't have time with such frivolous activities' or the like."

"Yeah that is true, but maybe after this set up he wouldn't be so uptight."

When Garfield gave him an unconvinced look, Jaime continues "I got Wally and Kaldur to help me."

"Maybe it could work..." Garfield considers.

-Damian POV-

Damn it, he is so whipped.

Damian watches helplessly as the water droplets slid down that perfectly tanned skin. Down towards underneath the speedo...

Stop. Pump the brakes.

F*cking hormones. Stop your dirty thoughts.

But below the speedo is a pair of sculpted legs...

Damian shakes his head and decides to go the cool water. Maybe it will cool his mind. And body.

Stepping into the water, Damian lets out a relieved sigh. Cool water under his feet, letting it prune his skin. Seagulls squawking above, circling and waiting for open opportunities to steal the food from unsuspecting victims. Slight breeze of the sea air, carrying the ocean scent towards him and ruffling his hair. Other than the noisy background of children playing and adults chatting, the beach is relevantly peaceful. Maybe it is a good idea to take a break once in a while.

He heard some whispers behind him, but doesn't mind it, thinking it was children telling secrets or playing a game.

Then his sense tells him something is wrong.

Next thing he knew, someone pushes him into the water.

Maybe it isn't such a great idea to take a break.

Before Damian could get back up, the water seems to drag him further into the vast ocean.

Once far enough, Damian felt suctions wrap around this ankle, making him stay in that one place.

Barely suppressed panic surges through his body of what just occur.

Is something trying to drag him down?

Not yet it seems, but that doesn't mean it will happen.

With flight and fight sense triggered, Damian tries to swim away, splashing at the water uselessly.

"Somebody help! There is a kid drowning!" Jaime shouts, pointing at Damian.

Damian's mind pauses for a moment, not registering what is happening. Why hasn't the other Titan's coming for him?

Before he knew it, he felt strong tanned arms lift on their equally strong tanned chest.

"Don't worry kid I got you."

Oh my gosh. The lifeguard. The same person Damian been staring for the good portion of the day.

As the lifeguard gets Damian onto the sand, he asks "Hey kid are you okay? Please respond or show any signs of consciousness."

Damian still in shock of what just happened does nothing to give the lifeguard any signs that he is okay.

"I'm going to start CPR. Everybody stand back!"

The lifeguard tips Damian's head to expose the throat and made sure his mouth is open and clear of any foreign objects. He pressed his hands on top of each other, just underneath Damian's chest and pressed down. Before he could give another compression, Damian punched the lifeguard.

Don't blame him, Damian is still in shock that the hot lifeguard carried him, let alone touch him. But he punched the lifeguard. Hard. It was his instincts speaking when a hand pushes on his solar plexus. Thinking he was being attacked, he responded with a punch.

Horrified as Damian watches the blood drip from the lifeguard's nose, he does one rational thing.

He runs.

-Jaime POV-

Jaime realizes he messed up. 

Big time.

Even though he and the other male Titans play a part of getting "Robin a boyfriend", it failed spectacularly. With Wally pushing Robin into the water before anybody noticing, Kaldur using his ability to control water to drag Robin into the ocean, and Garfield transforming into an octopus to hold Robin in place.

Although he only had to get the lifeguard's attention, he was the one who came up with the plan.

He feels awful.

The look of horror and panic on Robin's face.

He has to find him and apologies.

Jaime knew the feeling of falling for a crush. But punching your crush in the face... Robin must feel terrible.

As he turns the corner of a group of bushes he spots Robin, huddling and hiding in behind the bushes.

"Hey Jaime did you find him- Oh."

Kaldur walks toward Jaime and sees Robin. Wally and Garfield joins them a moment later.

Jamie starts "Look Robin. I'm sorry for-"

"I know," Robin whispers.

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious. West pushed me in the water. Hyde (Kaldur) utilized the water to drag me further into the ocean. Logan turned into an octopus to make sure that I didn't swim away. And you called for the lifeguard's attention."

Jaime impressed with Robin's deductions, he continues "Robin we're here to apologies for our actions. It's my fault. I was the one who made up the plan to get you close with the lifeguard."

"We're sorry for what we done," Wally apologizes.

"We'll promise not to do something like that again," Kaldur says.

"We'll do anything you want us to do, " Garfield says.

Robin mumbles.

"Can you say that again?" Jaime asks.

"Bubble Tea. There is a refreshment store nearby."

Taking the hint, Jamie says "Of course. I'll buy for you.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

-Normal POV-

As the group of boys walk to buy bubble tea, Damian turns to them.

"I'm not mad at you, just to let you know. Just don't do that again."

Damian gives them a look behind the opaque black goggles, but shows them that he forgiven them.

Garfield grins and slung an arm over Damian's shoulders.

"I wanna try the mango bubble tea! Heard it was good. Oh! What about the lychee one! So many to choose from!"

As Garfield talk about the different flavors of bubble tea, Damian smiles.

Having friends is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to look for references of the types of tea Arabs drink and how to prepare it (sorry if I got this part wrong).  
> Also Chamomile is great for fighting anxiety, depression and helps with sleep.


End file.
